Gods and goddesses of Valriea
Within the world of Valriea, there are twelve original gods and goddesses which have different tasks across the world. There are also those created from the belief of mortals, children of other gods, and gods which were created long after the originals. The original twelve Before any of the original twelve came to be, there was only one true and almighty being, of a higher status than any god. Most who knew of this powerful being knew her as Helia, the creator. Helia normally seemed to be quite young and inexperienced and was often seen with an angel who went by the name of Tamashi. Tamashi was in charge of the balance in the world, and mostly, in charge of guarding Helia, keeping her safe from those who seek her power. There was also another, who is unknown to most, that had been seen with Helia on some occasions. Her name was Terra, and she and Helia shaped the world together. The original twelve gods and goddess that were summoned by Helia to rule over the world for her: * Tiril, the goddess of time. In order to keep track of the many passing years, Tiril was created along with the first humans. * Nybrus, the goddess of nature. Watching the plants have their way with the world, Helia brought in Nybrus to help control them. * Atryx, the god of water and the ocean. Needing a means of taming the waves, Atryx came to be a ruler of the oceans. * Noverus, the god of the sun and stars. Noverus was called forth to guard the heavens, steering many threats away from Valriea. * Salil, the goddess of weather and the sky. Watching the suns harsh rays scorch the earth, Helia couldn't protect the entire world alone any longer, so she brought in the help of Salil. * Natos, the god of knowledge. As humans evolved and learnt more, Helia thought to document all the mortals new ideas and theories, having Natos keep track of all mortal and godly knowledge. * Laquera, the goddess of light and the moon. Laquera was brought to the world as more mortals began to worship the moon and see more beauty in forms of light. * Oterious, the god of darkness. As time went on and Helia became lonely, she began to explore the darkness of the world, creating Oterious to help her explore the darkness. * Etheria, the goddess of spirits and death. Observing mortals and how short some lives really were, Helia felt sad seeing things end, and so she created a new realm, leaving Etheria in charge, giving souls a place to go. * Pyrous, the god of fire and the forge. Humans continued to evolve and Helia checked in once again, informed by Natos of the many new things they'd created, and as they began to tame fire, Helia finished the next step for them, sending Pyrous to help them create with tamer flames. * Mazera, the god of chaos and the underworld. Seeing the bad in the world, Helia didn't want their souls to end up in the peaceful spirit realm, and created the underworld as a counter, where all the evil souls go. Demons, vampires and the like had been cast out from most areas of the surface, leaving the underworld to be one of the only places they could safely call home. Mazera was left to care for them. * Reeta, the goddess of craft and creativity. Reeta was created more as a friend to Helia, as Helia's loneliness had driven her to destroy. In recent years it was discovered that Helia had conceived a child, fathered by Natos, who took on the title of the god of humanity. His name was Pantodynamos, though he was more commonly known as Dynamos. Second generation gods The children of gods. * Admis, the goddess of healing, child of Atryx and Nybrus. Admis was the first child of the gods, and such was highly celebrated as she created her own path, guided only slightly by her parents. * Atom, the god of war, child of Tiril and Pyrous. * Azzun, the god of beasts, child of Atryx and Nybrus. * Vargos, the goddess of prey, child of Atryx and Nybrus. Many years later * Viviexa, the goddess of passion. * Risara, the goddess of hope and faith. * Ebony, the goddess of fate. * Kalion, the god of alcohol and parties. Pseudo-gods Gods created from the mortal's belief * Biyawna and Neyrohl are the gods of sleep, dreams, and nightmares. Biyawna is the goddess of dreams and is almost always sleepy, never particularly giving attention to the situation. Neyrohl is the god of nightmares, almost the polar opposite of Biyawna, always in a tired state, but normally calculating and observant. Though they have their differences, both share the same body. * Terinous, the god of luck, games and chance. Terinous was created from numerous prayers about winning games, or just overall prayers for good luck in life. Terinous has an aura of good luck about him and is able to affect chance, but usually in inconsequential things. * Khentament, the god of Decay and Cannibalism. A forgotten god born a millennia ago, he came into existence upon the isle of Osiryn, willed unto being by the strange and dogmatic cult that inhabited the land. Recently awakened, his motives involving the other gods are rather dark, but so far none know of his existence... * (If you'd like to add any more, please ask.) Pseudo gods * Bel'raeoth * Melanthios Blessed and powerful mortals * Trasla family line. Every few centuries, a new blessed one is born. While the family line seems to be normal humans, the blessed one often unlocks an animal form through intense training or desperation. The form differs depending on the person. Blessed ones are immortal to aging, but many are sought out and captured while young for their untapped powers, and some are killed before their powers shine through. (Current: Kirameki) * Ravenwood family line. Every couple of generations, someone from the ravenwood family inherits the blessing of light, which gives them extreme amounts of magic so that they could protect the world. First was Austin, and then the next was Kaala and then her daughter, Renn. (Current: Renn) See The Origin of Months for more information on the gods' relation to the mortal world. '-=Home=-'